


Shattered life

by Demonic_Neko



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I woke up nude in an empty room. All I remember was heading to visit my family when something happened and I woke up here naked.This is the prequel of Games we play.





	1. Shattered

_What is that sound? I hear something? What happened to me? Why can't I move? WHY WON'T YOU MOVE!_

Selena sat up with a gasp just as the door opened to reveal people entering. "EEK!" She curled up on the table.

Everyone blinked slightly before one of them spoke. "Your alright miss but do you mind putting your clothes back on?"

Selena blinked slightly before she looked down and blushed brightly as she quickly turned around. "Don't look." She said softly. "I don't know where my clothes are. And what's with your funny clothes anyway?"

Scott blinked again. "Guys lets give her a chance to get dressed. Um, Jean, do you mind staying with her?"

Jean nodded her head as she pushed the boys out of the room. "Alright let's see what I can find." She said simply as she found a lab coat and handed it to her. "For now that will have to do."

Selena sighed softly. "I guess a lady has to do what she must to get by." She said taking it and putting her coat on. "I do need to find my big brother after this. He found out his wife is pregnant with there child."

Jean smiled softly as she grabbed a piece of rope and tied it around Selena's waist then. "That will have to do for now. Anyway, who's your brother so once we get out of here we can call him and let him know you're alright."

"My name is Selena Lavander Graymalkin." She said with a smile. "What's call? I would think it would be easier to write a letter?"

Jean looked up at her sharply. "What year is it for you?"

Selena blinked slightly. "It was 1785 when I left home and was on my way to visit my brother and his wife." She looked panicked then.

Jean went to open her mouth to say something as someone knocked on the door then. "Yes, Logan."

Logan opened the door then and only briefly looked at Selena before he looked back at Jean then. "Its time to go." He pointed at Selena. "Who is she?"

Selena wrinkled her nose slightly. "You sir are nothing more than a caveman."

Jean snickered softly as she stood there with them. "Selena that is Logan. You have a lot to catch up on." She walked Selena passed Logan and out of the room. "When we get back I am going to have to do a full medical exam Selena." She said simply as they walked towards the jet. "You understand right?"

Selena nodded her head slightly. "Check to see what might have happened to me."

"Yes, that's right."

When Selena stepped outside she stopped suddenly and looked around sharply. "What was that." She said simply before she put her hands on her ears and muttered softly. "It's all too loud." Her eyes shifted from a rather normal brown to suddenly a bright blue that changed into cat eyes.

Jean reached out to steady her. "You're alright you haven't been outside in a very long time."

Selena turned her head slightly as if she heard her but couldn't really see her right then.

Logan reached out and grabbed her and threw her onto his shoulder. "We need to get going." He said walking onto the jet.

Jean blinked slightly as she tried to reach into Selena's mind as she followed behind Logan. But all she ended up hitting was a brick wall then. "Selena if you can hear me you need to try and calm down okay?"

Selena kicked slightly suddenly. "Put me down you overgrown ape."

Logan huffed as he put her down once inside the jet and smirked. "Whatever kid."

Jean strapped her into the jet. "Just try to relax okay?"

Selena nodded her head as her eyes didn't shift back as she looked into Jean's face. "What's happening to me?"

"I fully don't know yet until we get back. But for right just try and relax okay?" Selena nodded her head slightly as she sat quietly.

Jean walked pass Logan. "You shouldn't be mean to her."

"You shouldn't baby that loony mutant."

Jean shook her head slightly as she sat down near Scott as they jet took off then.


	2. Still a mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Selena's powers?

Selena kept her head down the rest of the flight. At one point she had closed her eyes and just kept trying not to panic.

Jean was the first up and walked over to Selena and sat down beside her. "We are going to leave first." She helped the girl up as she walked her into the school and towards the medical wing.

Charles was in his wheelchair as they arrived as he looked at Selena then. "Your safe now." He said gently.

Selena looked at him. "You look like my brother Nate but with no hair." She blinked slightly as she looked into his eyes as she winced slightly.

Charles reached up and gently patted her on her hand. "Go with Jean." He looked at Jean. "We should run a DNA test to see if she really is from that time period." He said simply. 'Jean I can't get into her head either.'

Jean nodded her head slightly. "Yes, sir." She guided Selena on.

Logan walked up to Charles then. "Before you ask I think she is lying about something."

"Or she is telling us the truth."

Logan shrugged his shoulders slightly before he walked off then.

Rogue quickly walked pass Charles with Remy hot on her tail.

Charles raised an eyebrow watching them before he sighed softly. 'Remy leave her alone and go help Scott with anything.'

Remy sighed softly before he turned and walked back the way he came.

Charles looked upwards then before he turned his chair around and headed back to his office then.

Hours later Jean was even more confused then she was when she first met Selena. "Odd?"

Selena looked at her then now dressed in sweats and a pullover sweatshirt then. "What?" Her eyes were still the feline blue. But her brown hair that ended in the middle of her back was now turning blue at the roots and going further down. Her skin was still the normal color of pale and her teeth were still normal as well too.

"Well, it seems whatever or whoever kept you in that room. Had kept you in a kind of suspended animation. Basically, you were asleep but in no need of a way to deal with normal human basic functions. And since it was broken and you woke up your mutation has been flicked on in a very big way. By morning it will be in full effect and hopefully no more changes."

"I'm a freak then?"

Jean shook her head slightly. "No your not. But tomorrow we can find out what powers you have and help you to control them." She said with a smile. "My self and Charles are telepathic with some telekinetic's but in that field, I'm not as strong as Charles is."

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly the door opened as Rogue appeared in the doorway. "It's dinner time."

Jean nodded her head slightly. "Rogue will you show Selena to the dining room while I go talk to the professor and fellow teachers too."

Rogue nodded her head slightly. "Sure." She looked at Selena then. "I'm Rogue." She held out a gloved hand to her.

Selena took her hand then. "I'm Selena Lavander Graymalkin but you can call me Selena."

Rogue nodded her head slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Just follow me then." She said leading the way to the dining room then.

Jean picked up her things and headed to the meeting where she saw Charles, Scott, Logan, Ororo, and Hank. "I will get to the point for everyone's sake." She said simply. "She is older than Logan. And her mutant powers since she woke up are coming out in full blast. By morning we could or should know what her powers are."

"But what does she remember about what happened to her?"

"Not much. Just that she was with her driver as she headed to visit her brother and his wife. Something happened to her on the road when she left. Whatever that is we may never know. But what are we going to do about her though?"

"She isn't a student and she isn't a teacher. She is a lost soul who I want to try and help out as much as we can and she will let us."

Logan huffed slightly. "She is lying about something though."

"She could remember Logan and maybe she suppressed it after all these years. But until then behave." Charles looked at Jean. "Has she met Logan yet?"

"Yes, she called him a caveman."

Charles chuckled softly.

Logan growled.

"At least it wasn't a lumberjack Logan?" Scott said with a chuckle.

"Keep it up bub just keep it up. And I will shove my claws into you."

Before the two could keep fighting there was a blood-curdling scream from the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think just screamed a bloody murder?


	3. Screaming bloody murder

Everyone ran to the dining room to find Selena had a hold of Rogue's bare arm. "What's going on in here?" The teachers stepped aside so Charles could roll in. Even he was shocked as Rogue screamed again. "Selena let her go please."

Selena didn't remove her hand right away until she blinked a couple times and let her go. "What happened?" She asked suddenly as she looked around at all the scared students and the confused look on the teacher's faces. "Did I do something?"

Jean walked towards her. "Why were you touching Rogue?" She asked simply before she looked at Rogue. "Are you alright?"

Rogue leaned against Remy as she blinked a couple times before she spoke. "I feel strange?"

Jean looked at Remy. "Walk her to the medical bay I will be there shortly."

Remy nodded his head slightly as he helped Rogue up. "Come on cheri." He made sure his gloves were on as he helped her walk out of the room. He whispered softly in her ear. "Je suis fou de toi."

Rogue muttered softly. "Your just crazy." But when she wasn't looking at him she was smiling over the whole thing.

Jean turned back to Selena. "Logan is going to sit here with you while you finish your dinner." She looked at the students. "If you guys are done you can go to your room's." She turned and looked sharply at Logan and pointed at the chair in front of Selena. "Just watch her."

Logan grumbled and muttered. "I'm not a dog you know." He said as he walked over and sat down in front of Selena.

"I remember why I touched her." She saw everyone looking at her then. "She told me what her powers are. She told me not to touch her arm." She shook her head slightly and muttered softly. "Hwa's dema eac mec."

Charles rolled over and smiled softly at her. "We will find out what's wrong with you Selena. It will take time to pinpoint what it is. And then again we might never find out really." He gently reached out and patted her on the arm then. "Eat and later I will have Jean find you a room to stay in."

Selena looked at him and smiled softly. "Thank you." She said simply before her eyes grew blank as she reached out and touched Charles' hand. "You're under control." She turned and looked at her plate of food and blinked a couple times before she picked up her fork and started to eat her dinner then.

Jean leaned down and whispered into Charles' ear. "You okay?"

"Yes." He said softly. "Go check on Rogue please."

Jean turned and left patting Scott on his chest as she walked away from the group as she went back to her medical area and smiled softly as Remy kept on flirting with Rogue. "Alright lover boy let me take a look Rogue." She checked her over and ran all the tests she could think of. "I don't see anything wrong, Rogue." She looked at Remy then. "I need you to be the test subject for this?"

Remy nodded his head slightly as he removed his glove then. "I take it?"

Jean smiled softly. "Rogue I want you to touch his hand but you don't want to hurt him."

Rogue removed her glove and took a calming breath but she reached over and touched Remy's hand and held it. No one spoke for a good five minutes as Rogue looked shocked as she looked between Jean and Remy then.

"Alright until you start to drain his powers away I want you to try and draw in his powers as in try to hurt him." She looked at Remy. "Sorry."

Remy shrugged his shoulders as he watched Rogue then.

Rogue let go of his hand quickly when she started to draw in his powers.

"I guess she has stabilized your powers Rogue." She said with a smile. "But for right now it will take some trial and error for you to know your current limit."

Rogue just sat there smiling for a while before she blinked. "Will you let her know thank you?"

Jean nodded her head slightly. "I will. I just got to find a place for her to sleep for tonight at least." She said before she guided the two out of the room as she headed back to the dining room.

Selena had closed her eyes and was leaning against the wall.

Logan turned his head and looked at Jean. "How is she?"

Jean smiled softly. "Better then she has since her powers have turned on." She said simply. "She can finally touch another person now unless she wants to hurt them."

Selena muttered softly in her sleep. "Who are you?"

Jean walked over and knelt down beside Selena. "Selena?" She asked gently.

Selena didn't wake up but kept on muttering the same thing. "Who are you?"

"She's been doing that since she fell asleep. It never really changes just the same three words."

Jean reached out and gently touched Selena's hand as she tried to enter her mind while she slept.

Selena inside her head just saw a figured cloaked in all black just standing there looking right back at her. "Who are you?"

Jean gently placed her hand on Selena's shoulder. "Who is she, Selena?"

"I don't know I should but I don't know."

"Have you tried to go closer."

"I'm too scared to I feel evil over there."

Jean started to walk over towards the cloaked figure when she was suddenly and painfully pulled back. She turned her head sharply to see a figure in blue pulling her back. "Let go."

"You shall not go." Then the figure reared back and slapped Jean hard across her face.

Jean snapped back into her body as she reached up and touched her face. She moved her hand back to reveal blood and blue cloth. She looked at Selena who hadn't moved or changed at all since she was asleep. "Odd."

Logan looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jean shook her head slightly. "Tonight she can sleep on the couch."

Logan stood up and scooped Selena in his arms as he walked her out of the room then and headed into the living room.

Jean just sat there until Scott walked in and looked at the blue cloth in her hand. "Selena is a mystery."

"But what's going to happen when you solve it, Jean? Her memory's restored or her causing people do harm like she did with Rogue today?"

Jean looked towards him. "She helped Rogue out. Her powers are now at a normal level. So if she wants to touch Remy she can without hurting him. Unless she wants to hurt him."

"Still Jean?"

Jean stood up and walked over and kissed him on his cheek. "Its sweet but we should help her none the less." She leaned against Scott as they walked to bed then.


	4. Waking up and start your training.

Logan laid Selena out on the couch and walked over and sat down in the chair. He settled himself into a chair and just closed his eyes.

Selena sat up and walked quietly towards the door and just stood there looking out into the backyard.

"You should be a sleeping woman?" Logan grumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Can't you hear them?" She asked simply.

"Who?"

"The woman in blue and the woman in black. They are so loud in my head right now."

"Who are they."

"I don't know."

"Why were you asleep for so long?"

"I don't know that either."

"What do you know?"

"These people are very nice." She said turning her head towards him as she looked him over. "You're a caveman who thinks's he's older than me."

"I am since you are a loony."

Selena walked quietly up to him as she bent down over him.

Logan opened his eyes then and glared at her. "If you hurt anyone here I will hunt you down."

Selena rolled her eyes slightly. "That's not what you really want to do to mean. Or to Jean either for that matter." She turned and laid back down on the couch as she rolled away from him. "Why don't you two tell me who you are." She closed her eyes as she fell back asleep then.

Logan shook his head slightly as he went to a sleep then as well too.

The next morning Selena rolled over and sat up and yawned loudly as she turned to look Logan in his face. "What?"

"Hello, kitty cat." He said with a chuckle.

Selena looked confused until he pointed at the mirror. Selena stood up and slowly and walked over to it and her hair had turned all blue now and she had feline canine's now. "Great I'm a cat now." She turned to look to see if she had a tail or not. She sighed happily finding herself without one.

Jean walked in and stood there looking at her. "You almost look like the blue lady."

Selena turned and looked at her. "Who?"

"The one in your dreams."

"I don't know who that is."

"When you left to visit your brother and his wife. Did you go alone or with family?"

"My mother was with me she was also in mourning since my father had just tied a week before we left."

"Was she wearing all black?"

"Yes, that's how it is done or was I guess now."

Jean blinked slightly. "I got something to look into. Um, Logan, do you mind showing her to the training room. My husband Scott will be the one testing your powers if you have any besides it seems to level out people's powers."

Logan looked at her. "You're not going alone are you?"

Jean shook her head slightly. "No, I'm taking Rogue and Remy with me. Also, I was asked to keep an eye on the pair as well too." She shook her head slightly.

Selena stood up then as she shifted her body as it started to crack slightly. "Going back and look over where I was aren't you?"

"Yes. Hopefully, we can find a clue but you never know."

"True." Selena put a hand on Jean's shoulder as she turned her head to look at her. "Watch out for the person in black." She said simply before she turned on her heel and walked out of the room then.

Logan looked at Jean. "You should be careful none the less Jean." He said simply before he followed Selena out of the room.

Jean sighed softly before she shook her head slightly as she left and headed to the jet with Rogue and Remy then.

After breakfast, Logan walked Selena down to the danger room. "Here we are. Scott should be already in there."

Selena nodded her head slightly before she turned and kissed his cheek before she walked quickly into the room away from him.

Logan stood there blinking slightly as he reached up and lightly touched his cheek. He quickly shook his head slightly before he huffed and walked off. "God I could use a beer." He grumbled as he walked.


	5. Gathering information.

A few hours later Selena sat down on the ground with a huff. "Well, that was new." She said with a laugh.

Scott handed her a bottle of water. "You should drink it."

"Thanks." She took the bottle and opened it and took a big swig. "So I have healing powers, I can steady people's powers, Besides the fact I can see in the dark, and great hearing, as well as my nails, can almost cut through everything, and on top of that I have maybe the speed of the cheetah as well but no spots." She said simply as she looked up at Scott then.

Scott smirked softly. "True though unless your power gets worse or shifts who know then." He said with a smile.

Selena smiled softly as she reached up and touched Scott's arm then as she looked into his eyes. "Highly unstable."

Scott patted her on her hand then. "Jean's never seen my eyes. But I don't think even you can cause it to be steady."

Selena blinked slightly when Scott removed her hand from his arm then. "Huh?"

"When you touch an unstable mutant you seem to shift into someone else and don't remember what you say when you let go."

"Oh." She said softly. "I wish I remembered why I was in that room."

Scott smiled softly. "If anyone can find anything out it will be Jean. Don't worry but I think that's it for today."

Selena smiled brightly as she got up then and walked out of the room.

A couple hours later Jean looked at Remy and Rogue. "Whatever you can find that could be helpful or have answers in them."

Remy nodded his head slightly before he gently kissed Rogue's cheek and turned and walked one way.

Rogue smiled softly as she headed down another path.

Jean shook her head slightly before she went down the third path.

Not much was found for a while until Remy found a mummy looking woman dressed in all black. "Creepy." He muttered as he looked around the room. "Nothing." He took a photo of the mummy and turned and walked out of the room and went to check on Rogue.

Rogue hadn't found anything but a rather old trunk. She almost jumped out of her skin when Remy walked up behind her. "SWAMP RAT!" She shouted at him before she mentally sighed. 'I'm fine Jean he just walked up behind me and scared me.' She said before Jean could ask her anything. "Help me get this trunk back to the jet."

Remy smiled softly. "Yes, amor."

Rogue shook her head slightly as they carried the trunk to the ship.

Jean meanwhile had walked into the room they found Selena in. She found a bunch of really old photo's and a rather old necklace box as well too. "What is this all about?" She shook her head slightly as she walked out heading back to the jet. She stopped once she was outside and turned back and looked at the area before she shuttered. "I'm just letting the whole thing get to me." She shook her head slightly before she got onto the jet and they left.

The room that Remy was in earlier the mummy that was sitting all alone opened its eyes. And an unnatural voice could be heard coming from its throat then. "She will be found." It said before it slowly stood up as it started to rehydrate its self into looking less like a mummy and more like a person. "I will get my revenge on Selena." An evil dark smile appeared on her face as she walked out of the room. "I'm coming for you Selena and your soul my sweet little girl. Mommy's coming for you." She said simply as she walked out and kept on walking chuckling to herself as she went.

Meanwhile back in the house Selena was outside enjoying the sun walking with Charles. "Thank you for helping me, Charles."

Charles smiled softly at her. "Everyone need's help Selena I have been there a few times."

Selena smiled softly she opened her mouth to ask him something before she froze in the spot and muttered softly. "She's awake."

"Who is Selena?"

"She's awake." She fell to her knee's then.

"You locked away your own memory and powers haven't you?"

Selena looked up at him then. "Who are you?" She asked him suddenly before she slumped forward passing out onto the ground but not before muttering. "She's going to kill us both."

Charles looked at one of the older students. "Go get Logan." He looked at another student two students. "Do you think you two can drag her back inside?"

The two students nodded their heads as another came over and helped them take Selena inside then.

Charles sat there trying to understand what was going on right now over this whole thing.


	6. A re-awaking.

When Selena woke up it already was lunchtime the next day. She put a hand to her forehead. "I feel like someone ran me over with a carriage." She sat up and yawned softly. "Mom where are you?" She stood up and turned to see people looking at her. "Um, who are you, people?"

Charles stared at her. "Did you forget?"

Selena rubbed her head slightly as she rubbed her forehead slightly. "I remember we were in our carriage heading to visit my brother." She looked around again. "My name is Selena Lavander Graymalkin." She looked at them. "Did I say that before to you?"

Charles wheeled over to her. "Sit, please. Let me see if I can see into your head now?" He held out his hand to her. "You are a mutant."

Selena nodded her head slightly. "Mom was never happy about that. She said we are not only coming to see my brother. But she thinks she found a way she said cure me of my affliction."

Charles smiled softly. "It's not a sickness cousin its a gift. I'm sorry its taken you this long to learn this." He said smiling at her as he took her hand in his. "My name is Charles Xavier a Charles Graymalkin is a relation of mine. Did your mother travel in all black when you came to the states?"

"Yes."

Logan walked over to her and held out a picture. "In life was this your mother?"

Selena took the picture and stared at the photo as images rared up in the front part of her mind she winced as she turned away from them. "I remember I made the mistake of touching my mother's hand when my powers slowly started up. She freaked and she hit me I recall I hit my head hard. Even once falling out of the carriage and being ran over before she ordered them to stop. I remember she ordered them to pick me up and throw me inside on the ground."

Logan growled angerly.

Selena looked up at him sharply then. "She's dead right?"

Charles smiled softly. "Now that your mental block seems to have been lifted. Let's see if I and Jean can help you regain your memory's?"

Selena pointed at Logan then. "Is that Jean?"

Logan growled.

Charles chuckled softly.

Jean walked around giggling. "No, I am."

Logan huffed slightly. "I'm Logan." He turned and walked out of the room then.

"What's wrong with the caveman?"

Charles smirked softly. "Don't know but let's see what we can do for you?"

Selena smiled softly as she laid back down sighing softly.

Charles reached over and placed his hands on her head and winced slightly as he saw in her memory's. "Its really jumbled right now."

Jean looked at Charles. "Maybe give her time?"

"Sadly that will be the best for now. You're free to stay we found your old things and photos. I will ask someone to help you find more modern clothes to wear. But try to rest okay Selena?"

Selena sighed softly. "Alright." She said softly as she sat up and walked out with Jean.

Scott looked at Charles then. "What is it, Charles?"

"A feeling I got that deep down Selena doesn't think her mother is dead." He said as he rolled out of the room then.

Scott blinked slightly over that comment. "Odd." He turned and followed him out of the room then.

Meanwhile, a guy came across the woman in black clothes and tried to scream and tried to run away. But as the woman came around him leaving him nothing but a pile of bones.

The woman looked back at the man and smirked. "So this is the modern world?" She looked around. "Not impressed at all. But I will rule over it none the less after I deal with my wayward daughter." She said before she kept on walking away then.


	7. Daughter vs Mummy.

It was a couple months later Selena stood there watching Logan and Scott fighting again.

"I don't want Jean to do this."

"It's her choice, Logan. Just like I was her choice, not you. That's what your still upset about isn't it?"

Logan growled at him. "That's not what this is about Scott and you know it."

"Yes, it is. Something about having Selena here is bugging you and your damn nose. I'm tired of it. You go out of your way to avoid her while the rest of us are trying to be nice to her." He said simply. "Do us all a favor and either suck it up or leave." He said before he turned and walked away.

Selena blinked a couple times as she heard Logan growl again. She turned to look up sharply and gasp at him. "Hi."

Logan just growled at her. "Did you enjoy listening in?"

Selena swallowed hard. "I didn't mean to Logan really I didn't."

Logan bent down and picked her up onto her feet again. "Right." He said with a grumble before he walked passed her.

Selena turned and watched him walk away before she turned and quietly walked down the step's and headed towards the lunch room for lunch then.

It was a couple hours later when Selena stood in the main hall and closed her eyes as she heard someone walk up beside her.

"No one is ever want to screw a mutant like you."

Selena gasped as she opened her eyes and looked into Logan's hateful face. "Why are you being mean to me?"

"Making sure you don't fall in love with me." He reached out and lightly ran a finger down her cheek then. "Once you prove me wrong as being a fake you will be kicked out. And everything here will go back to being the same again."

Selena reached up and slapped him hard across his face. "Jack ass." She spun on her heel as she ran to the front door and pulled it open before she ran outside into the front yard. She stopped just as she heard a woman's voice speak to her.

"Hello, daughter?"

Selena turned towards her mother as she turned white as a sheet looking at her formerly mummy mother of hers. "Mom?"

Her mother smirked darkly as she walked right towards her daughter. "Its good to see you again Selena."

Selena took a step back as her mother walked towards her. "What are you doing here mom?"

"Revenge."

"Against who?"

"You, of course, my sweet girl. Oh did you forget you killed me?"

Selena's eyes grew wide as she remembered everything. Her mother had beaten her to an inch of her life all the way to the area they found her at. She was going to burn her alive but someone went wrong. She felt it then and she told her mother she was unsteady with her powers. But her mother stabbed her three times in the back and had slit her throat before Selena got the knife away and slammed the dagger home instead of killing her mother. She made her a mummy and she fell asleep from everything and didn't wake up many centuries later. "I remember you tried to kill me, mother."

"So you're a spawn of evil. Once your dead I will purge the world of the so call mutants."

Selena's eyes started to glow as her nails grew out. Her power seemed to swirl around her. "This time your death will be permanent, mother of my blood."

Unknown to the pair as they launched themselves at each other. The teachers were at the door along with Logan. While the students pushed there faces up against the glass then watching them.

"Your weak Selena. That's why you can't kill me." She said right before she looked down to see Selena's hand went through her chest. "You're still the spawn of the devil. I die knowing I have no daughter."

Selena whispered in her ear. "I'm not the spawn of the devil mother." She pulled her hand out her mother's chest. "You died the day my powers started to come forth." She knew her mother wasn't dead yet. "So I rid the world of a monster known as my mother." She said right before she crushed her heart in her hands.

Everyone watched as her mother burst into a pile of dust that blew away then.

"May the devil feast on your soul mother." She turned and quietly headed into the house to wash up.

It was a couple hours later when Logan peeked in on her. He walked up to her bed and found a note laying there.

'Thank you all for what you did for me. But its time I check out this world on my own. Don't track me down Logan. I know you don't feel the same way I feel for you.'

Logan looked stunned even as he passed the note on to someone else.

Elsewhere Selena walked quietly down the road as her mind finally felt like it was her's again. "More people to help." She said softly to her self as she kept on walking down the road.

THE END!


End file.
